


Saturn

by Cintamalec



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Irondad, M/M, Supreme Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cintamalec/pseuds/Cintamalec
Summary: Peter doesn’t want to lose another father.





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if y’all cry I’m in that kinda mood today.
> 
> Also this is my first work on here and I wrote his quickly so if you think it’s awful that’s because it is.
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave a kudos!

Peter couldn’t breathe. It felt as if all the air had been punched out of his lungs, and he gasped for air frantically. 

He felt dizzy, his head pounding and feeling as if it was filled with water, waves crashing against his skull. Peter’s legs and hands trembled, and he lost his balance, falling to the ground.

“M-Mr. Stark,” Peter’s vision suddenly became blurry with tears, “c’mon, get up! It’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay...”

Peter cradled Tony’s head in his lap, grabbing at his mentor’s hands with his own. 

Tony coughed, looking weakly up at Peter. “Kid, hey, look at me.” His voice was weak and raspy.

Peter shook his head, tears trailing down his face. 

Tony weakly raised his hands to Peter’s face, lifting his chin to look into Tony’s eyes. It broke Tony’s heart to see him like this. 

“It’s okay, Pete. It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay-“  
“N-no, I won’t! I won’t be okay! Not without you,” Peter choked out, this time the tears falling into Tony’s hair. 

Tony’s breathes were getting shallower. The dark crimson stain in the middle of Tony’s chest grew larger with every second.

Peter almost jumped when he felt a hand gently brush his shoulder, and turned to see Stephen gazing sadly at Peter. It was the face of a man who had seen a great amount of death and grief and loss before, a look of his own sorrow mixed with apologeticness.

Stephen kneeled down next to Peter, taking Tony’s head into his own lap, gently brushing his shaking fingers through the other man’s hair. 

Tony’s mouth curled up into a sad smile, eyes filled with glassy tears. “I knew you would come,” he whispered.

Stephen smiled back down at Tony, his own eyes filling with water. “How could I possibly let you two deal with this all on your own? Of course I came.” His voice was soft, a tone Peter knew he reserved only for Tony.

Peter felt helpless, useless. He couldn’t do anything for Tony. Someone who had given him everything, he could give nothing.

“Mr. Stark-“

“No, kid, let me speak,” he paused to cough, droplets of blood spraying and running down his chin. Stephen gently wiped them away with his sleeve.

You taught me the courage of stars before you left

Tony took a shaky breathe. “I’m proud of you, kid. I’m so damn proud of you.”

How light carries on endlessly even after death

Peter started to feel dizzier.

With shortness of breath you explained the infinite

“You know, I’ve always wanted a son. You’ve been that for me. Thank you.” Tony’s voice was getting weaker. “And please, Peter, don’t ever think you could’ve done anything about this. Th-this...was inevitable. But you’re safe now. That’s all that matters to me. That’s what all of this was for, okay?”

How rare and beautiful it is to even exist

“I-I’m like a-a son to you?” Peter’s heart was racing.

I couldn’t help but ask

Tony smiled and nodded. “I love you, Peter. And you too, wizard,” he laughed weakly, looking up adoringly at Stephen, who just smiled back sadly.

For you to say it all again

Stephen stroked the side of Tony’s face with trembling fingers. “Right back at you, Stark.”  
Peter’s ears were ringing. Did Mr. Stark really just....?

I tried to write it down

Peter’s shoulders shook as he broke out into violent sobs, throwing himself at Tony.  
“I love you, too!”

But I could never find a pen

This was it for Tony, who finally allowed himself to cry. He was done with being strong.

I’d give anything to hear

“I just hope I haven’t failed you as a father-figure,” Tony whispered into Peter’s hair.

You say it one more time

Peter shook his head. “You haven’t. You’re the best dad, Tony.”

That the universe was made

Stephen wrapped his free arm around Peter comfortingly, smiling at the two.

Just to be seen by my eyes

Suddenly, Tony started to cough violently, red spurts of blood spurting from his mouth and on the ground next to him, as well as Stephen’s clothing.

I couldn’t help but ask

Peter panicked, “Tony! Dad!” His eyes were wild with fear and grief.

For you to say it all again 

Tony suddenly stopped coughing, slumping back down into Stephen’s lap. He looked so small in this moment, his eyes fluttering closed  
Stephen and Peter watched as Tony breathed his last breath. 

I tried to write it down

Silence.

But I could never find a pen

“D-Dad?” Peter’s voice trembled.

I’d give anything to hear

Stephen stared, grief-stricken.

You say it one more time

Peter broke out into tears once more, digging his face into the crook of Tony’s neck, hugging his lifeless body like a doll. 

That the universe was made

The previous silence was now interrupted by the loud sobs of a boy who had just lost one of the most important people to him in his young life. Someone who loved him, and accepted him, and pushed him along in life and everything he would do. Someone who would always be proud of him, and bring him on adventures, and tell him stories of amazing things and people.

Just to be seen by my eyes

Stephen bent down and rested his head against Tony’s, hand still shaking in the other man’s hair. He pulled Peter closer, and they stayed like that for a while. 

With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite

The loud sobs of Peter Parker and the silent grief of Stephen Strange.

How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist


End file.
